Rachel's Trip
by Lmb111514
Summary: Rachel was having a normal day when suddenly Aphrodite shows up. Apparently, for some reason Apollo's down in the dumps more than ever and it's her job to find out why, but what happens when she does and it's not what she expects? Rachel/Apollo, Rachollo


**Hey guys, here's an Apollo/Rachel fic! I actually really like this pairing and I've had this one mostly written for a while and finally decided to put it up, so here it is!  
Disclaimer: I thought of this idea a while ago but I forgot it until I suddenly remembered it. The idea about Apollo's being sad and Aphrodite going to Rachel for help doesn't belong to me, I read a story a while ago and it kind of derived from that so the credit goes to that author, not me. And lastly, this all belongs to Rick Riordan and whoever came up with the Greek gods back then.**

Rachel's trip  
Rachel's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed, humming to my iPod as I absentmindedly drew in my notebook, lost in the song and in my thoughts. After a couple of minutes my playlist ended just as I was done with the picture and I looked down at it to examine it. I froze as I saw familiar electric sky blue eyes staring up at me from under dirty blond hair that fell into their eyes. It was Apollo, the god of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light, and knowledge and the god I was completely in love. Yes I Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Delphi and clear-sighted mortal, am in love with a god.

But it's not like I'm ever going to be with him, I mean he could have any girl in the world, I'm not as beautiful as an Aphrodite child, I'm not even much to look at; he could never love me, I'm just his little oracle, nothing more. I sighed and decided to fix the picture as much as I could so it would be perfect. When I was coloring him eyes even more a pink flash appeared in front of my bed and when it disappeared Aphrodite was standing before me. I closed my book and put it under my pillow so she wouldn't see it and thankfully she didn't see the picture but she did see me shove it under my pillow and smirked.

"What are you hiding?" She asked and before I could panic an idea popped into my head.

"No one, not even the gods, are allowed to see my visions." I stated truthfully and she nodded, believing that that's why I hid it.

"Sorry, didn't realize that was why you were hiding it." She apologized.

"It's alright," I accepted, glad she believed my cover, "So, what brings you here Lady Aphrodite?" I asked politely and her face grew worried.

She sighed, "It's about Apollo." I froze at that, fearing that she had found out about my love for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"He's been acting really sad the past couple of days, not his usual optimistic and happy attitude." She explained.

"What has this got to do with me?" I wondered and she smiled slightly.

"You're his oracle; you can get through to him." She said shortly.

"But you and the Olympians are his family; can't you get through to him?" I asked and she sighed.

"We tried but none of us, not even Artemis or Hermes, could get through to him." She told me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"If his twin and best friend can't get through to him then how can I?" I questioned and she smiled brightly at me.

"Trust me, you can." She stated vaguely. After a couple seconds I sighed.

"What do I have to do?" I asked and she beamed at me.

"Just close your eyes." She continued on at my look, "As his Oracle you have a special connection to him. Close your eyes and try to find that connection. After that just follow your heart, act on your instincts." She reasoned and I sighed before leaning back and closing my eyes. I tapped into my Oracle side and tried to find the connection but came up with nothing. Right as I was about to give up I felt a sort of pull on my heart and I focused on that. Suddenly I felt all tingly around me and I felt the comfort of my bed to disappear, being replaced my air. I felt myself somehow righten up and as the feeling faded I realized I was standing on the floor now. I heard a song, Invisible by Taylor Swift I now recognized, and I realized one thing: I wasn't in my room anymore, I had teleported.

Apollo's P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~A couple minutes earlier~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in my room in my palace, humming along to the song playing on my t.v. while I drew in my notebook**(A/N: As you can see they are doing the same thing, that's just to show how alike they are though)**. I was almost done, I was just coloring in her emerald green eyes when my favorite song the past couple of days came on.

Invisible by Taylor Swift**(A/N: This whole song is about Rachel and Apollo so every he, she, me, you, and everything like that mean them)**

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her __to__  
But you are everything to me_**  
**_  
[Chorus:]_

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

[Chorus]

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just in-

My focus on the song cut off as I heard a voice coming from by my t.v.

"Cool place I like it, especially all the art; it's a nice touch." My head snapped up at the ever so familiar voice. The voice of the girl I drew, the voice of the girl I love, the voice of the new Oracle holder, the voice of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The second I looked up my eyes met her brilliant emerald green eyes and she smiled happily at me which made her beautiful eyes brighten even more. I closed my notebook, set it down beside me, and stood up from my bed.

"Rachel? How'd you get here? This is Olympus, mortals aren't allowed on Olympus." I questioned in absolute confusion yet happiness, I had wanted to visit her so much the past couple days but instead she visited me.

"I don't know exactly why, but I guess this is what happens when I try to connect to you." She stated, shrugging which confused me even more.

"What?" I asked and she seemed to debate whether to tell me something or not and in the end she decided to.

"Aphrodite came and told me that you have been down in the dumps for the past couple of days and she told me about a connection between you and I because I'm the Oracle." She explained casually and I smiled, we had a connection, well not the kind of connection I was thinking of but a connection. I froze as I realized that she was probably here to find out why I was so sad or make me happier but I didn't want to tell her why, there was only one thing that would make me happy but that would never happen.

"Cool, but you didn't have to come here, I'm not down in the dumps, I'm perfectly happy." I lied, flashing my signature blinding smile to push my point further but she was unconvinced.

"Yes you're in a good mood, and it definitely shows with the Taylor Swift and Adele songs." She said sarcastically and I blushed slightly as I realized Adele's "Make You Feel My Love" was now playing. I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking out the window and shrugging.

"They're good singers, I'd rather not listen to the disgusting music that's usually on the radio now or any old music, they're modern and have good lyrics." I defended and she raised her eyebrows.

"Touché but I know you're not happy." She stated, pushing away my try at changing the subject.

"What makes you think that?" I wondered.

"You are quieter than usual and you don't have your usual light and aura around you." She answered and I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that? I'm my usual self." I defended, folding my arms stubbornly across my chest. She suddenly pointed at me.

"Ha! See?" She continued at my confused look, "You're more snippy, rude, and ill-tempered." I was seriously offended at that.

"I am not snippy, rude, and ill-tempered!" I exclaimed, glaring at her and standing up from my bed to walk over to her.

"Yes, and your tone of voice doesn't prove that at all." She said sarcastically which made me narrow my eyes at her more.

"Well, sorry if I'm being snippy but I can't always be a ray of sunshine like you of course always are." I grumbled and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"See that's what I mean, you're being snippy, rude, and getting mad at the smallest thing!" She exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?" I had obviously got her mad with that comment. I knew I should stop talking and apologize but I continued on.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you!" I yelled, "I was just here in my room when _you _came barging in uninvited and annoy me to Hades!" I shouted and she death glared at me and I was relieved she hadn't punched me because I was an arms-length away.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you enough to come see what's got you down!" She screamed, taking a step closer bringing her a foot from me. My anger grew at that, how dare she think that I, an all-powerful god, needed help to calm down. I was so angered by that thought that I didn't realize that she had just practically said that she cared about me enough to come cheer me up.

"You think you're so great!" I growled, taking a step closer to her, "You think you're so amazing and funny but you're not! You're just a little pathetic _mortal_ who wanted something better in life so you became Oracle to get that life! But no matter what you do, you'll still be a dumb, ugly, and weird freak!" I roared without thinking and my anger dissolved into shock, guilt, hate(to myself), and horror as she took a step back, her face gaining a hurt expression and her eyes filling with tears, "Oh Zeus, I'm so sorry Rachel, I did not mean that at all I was just angry and-" I started to apologize at her but her hurt expression turn to one of pure hate and anger.

"I'm so sorry that I'm bothering you and making you hate me that much _Lord Apollo." _She growled sarcastically in a voice that made me flinch, "If I annoy you that much then I guess I'll leave-" She started, turning around to head out my door but I desperately grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face me, making her glare harder at me but I ignored that.

"I really am so incredibly sorry Rachel, I didn't mean any of that at all. I was just mad and said some things that weren't true." I apologized but she just kept glaring at me, "You _are_ amazing and funny. But you're not a pathetic mortal and you're not a dumb ugly and weird freak." I continued desperately and her expression changed but not to the way I wanted it to be. Her emotionless yet angry expression disappeared to reveal her miserable, pained, and hurt expression, an exact mirror of my expression minus apology, guilt, and desperation but also her eyes were full of tears.

"You said it which means you meant it." She whispered.

"No I-" I started but she interrupted me.

"You hate me, despise me, you don't like me as your Oracle." She continued on despite my protests, "You think I'm ugly, stupid, a freak just like everybody else does." Her tears over flowed at that and I flinched as it felt like my heart was breaking because of the pain she was feeling. "You-" She continued on, full-blown crying but I couldn't take it anymore and interrupted her.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed desperately, "I don't think you're any of that. I don't hate you at all," _Completely the opposite, _I thought to myself, "You're an amazing Oracle, my favorite ever. You're gorgeous, the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on, even a thousand times more beautiful then Aphrodite and I'd tell that to her face if you wanted me to. You're not stupid, you're brilliant, a complete brainiac and an amazing artist. And you are _not a freak. _You may be different than everybody else but that makes you unique, you're special, you stand out and shine." I stated from my heart, completely honest as I reached up and gently wiped her tears away.

"Please Rachel, believe me, I'll do anything to get you to trust me again." I tried to think of the perfect way to when suddenly an idea came to my head. I had to do it, "Bu if you still don't believe me then-then go…look at my notebook that's on my bed, it'll show you exactly why I'm down in the dumps and it'll show you that that is all true." I got out and she seemed to analyze my expression to see if I was honest before nodding and stepping back. I closed my eyes and looked towards the door as I heard her pick up my notebook and open it, waiting for the moment when she'd realize how much I love her.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I walked over to Apollo's bed and slowly picked up his notebook, watching him as he turned his back on me as I sat down on his bed. I ran my hand over the top of the notebook delicately, I knew I was trespassing on something personal, my notebook was like my diary to me and it was probably the same to Apollo. Half of me said to not read it and just trust Apollo but the other half wanted to know why he was so sad and was curious to see the thoughts in his head and heart. After about a minute the second side won and I sighed, opening the notebook to the first page and I froze as starting emerald eyes met mine, _my own eyes. _I saw the red hair that went down to the girls shoulders that was exactly like mine, her pale freckled skin was just like mine; it was _me._ A completely perfect picture of me, Apollo had drawn _me._ After staring at the picture for a couple more seconds I flipped to the next page and saw a poem on the back.

_Her emerald eyes sparkle brightly,  
Her fiery red hair burns slightly,  
Her freckled skin as pale as snow,  
The person I love I know.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

I glanced up at Apollo but he was still staring at the door, not moving a muscle and I now know why. I looked back down at the next page to see me again, a full body picture now of me in the park. I flipped the page and found another poem.

_She's brilliant,  
Adventurous,  
Extremely resilent,  
Absolutely beauteous._

_She daring,  
Incredibly bold,  
Yet caring,  
But can be cold._

_She glows,  
As bright as gold,  
Always knows,  
But she's someone I can never hold._

I smiled lightly as my heart melted at the poem yet I felt sad, I wanted him to hold me, to love me, to protect me but that probably couldn't happen. I sighed mentally before flipping to the next page to see a black and white picture of me laughing as if he had taken a picture of me when I was. I turned to the next page to read what was on the back.

_Rare  
Adventurous  
Calm  
Hilarious  
Endearing  
Lovable_

Excellent  
Loyal  
Intelligent  
Zealous  
Adorable  
Beautiful  
Engaging  
Terrific  
Helpful

Daring  
Amazing  
Radiant  
Embracing

_These are all the things Rachel Elizabeth Dare is and so much more, she has so many amazing and beautiful qualities and I love every single one of them._

I smiled happily, my eyes filling with tears; that was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said about me. I glanced up at Apollo who was still staring at the door and I wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hug and kiss him but I held myself back and continued to read. I looked at the next picture to see it was me when the Oracle came over me. Green mist swirling around me, my eyes completely and totally green. I turned the page to read the back.

_She's powerful yet seems helpless,  
Beautiful but doesn't show it,  
Someone I'd like to impress,  
Smart and full of wit._

_She stands out but can blend in,  
Important yet acts like she isn't,  
She shines of a light within,  
Amazing and always pleasant._

_I love her absolutely,  
She different than all the others,  
I always think of her absentmindedly,  
I care more for her more than my other lovers._

_But she is off limits,  
I can't have her because of my own law,  
She has the spirit,  
Besides why would she want me with all my flaws?_

Page after page I saw myself again and read poems and words that made me laugh(mentally), smile, and melted my heart. Finally, after about ten minutes of flipping I got to the last page. It was a close up on my face and was almost done, the eyes were half-way finished and the shirt and skin needed to be colored and when I saw the date on the top of the page, _today's date, _I knew that this was what he had been doing when I arrived here, that's why he closed it, put it down, and seemed so nervous, he was practically drawing all his feelings down. As I glanced up at him I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the notebook, set it down on the bed, jumped up and walked over to him.

"Apollo!" I exclaimed, stopping a foot behind him, trying to sound mad and I actually kind of was, I was mad that he hadn't told me before and mad that he thought I couldn't love him. He sighed before turning to face me and I felt him freeze in absolute astonishment as I jumped at him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, putting all my love into the kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled out of the kiss and stared into his eyes which were still full of shock. I smiled lovingly before speaking.

"I love you too." I whispered honestly and sincerely and the shock on his face increased at those words. But after a few seconds, he beamed at me and smashed his lips to mine. And as I stood there, kissing him back, I was happy that I had agreed to come and help him. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, Apollo loved me back and I was happier than I ever have been.

**Well, finally this stories over, the strange thing is that I've had most of this written and only had about one paragraph left to write yet I didn't write that last paragraph till now. Well, bye, I hope you love this!**


End file.
